Thank You For Letting Her Go
by Athena'sDaughter39
Summary: In which Natalie has just gone through a rough experience, and a certain Dan Cahill makes a phone call. Rated T for kissing. I don't own the 39 Clues.


**Hey! So...this is my first fanfic EVER. Try not to turn the sparks into a full-on fire, please? Thanks! And I don't own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

The bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. Natalie Kabra sighed, and closed her notebook. She fixed all her things, checked herself in her compact, and sashayed out of the room. Everyone gave way as the Lucian strutted down the hallway. But, of course, they only know that she is Natalie Kabra, a rich girl from London, _not_ Natalie Kabra, a girl that's part of the most powerful family in the world.

Ian insisted she should go to school and gain tons of friends and be popular, all the while making sure _no one_ knew about her Cahill lineage with the exception of her best friend, Sophie, who is a Janus.

Natalie walked towards the gate, glancing at other girls hanging out with their friends or with their boyfriends. Which reminded her of her _own_ boyfriend, Skylar Parker.

She spotted his blond hair and raced over to him. But she stopped dead in her tracks. There was her boyfriend, pinning her best friend against the wall, kissing. Skylar and Sophie. Natalie felt the tears pricking at her eyes. They broke away, smiling at each other. But when he glanced her way, his smile faded. He walked towards her, wearing a nervous expression on his face. "Natalie, I-I could explain...". She slapped him. "There's no need to explain." she hissed. Then she glared at Sophie. "And I thought you were my friend!". She ran away, and good thing the limo has arrived. She stepped inside, the tears now streaming down her face. She sat beside Ian, who looked at her concerned. "Are you okay, dear sister? What happened?". She just cried harder.

* * *

She was back at the Cahill mansion, where Ian was helping -and flirting- with Amy. She was at their living room, and every now and then a tear would escape. She was still sulking when the couch shifted weight. A familiar voice flowed through her ears.

"Are you okay?"  
"Go away, Daniel. Can't you see I'm sulking here?"  
"It's Dan. And yes, I can see you're sulking."  
"Then go away. I'm trying to find some alone time."  
"Not until you tell me what's bothering you.  
"Go away."  
"No."  
"Go away."  
"No."  
"_Go away_."  
"No."

Natalie sighed in exasperation. "Fine. There was this guy. His name was Skylar. He's my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend, considering what he did awhile ago.". Dan's brows furrowed. "What did he do?"

Natalie looked like she was about to burst into tears again. "I caught him kissing my best friend."

-Dan-

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. I remained calm on the outside, but inside I was fuming. I wanted to punch that Skylar dude. How could he? How could he replace the beautiful, amazing yet kinda dangerous Natalie with some other girl?! And you're probably wondering why I say these things about her. It's because I like- no, _love_- her.

"Well, then he's super foolish." I say. Natalie looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "He's foolish for doing that, but," I smile, "I have to thank him.". By now Natalie was more confused than ever. "Huh?". I shake my head, grinning. "You'll see.". I picked up the telephone. "What's his number?". Natalie looked at me suspiciously, but told me the number. I dialed it, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello? Who's this?"  
"This is Natalie's friend. I just want to tell you something." I heard his sharp intake of breath.  
"What?"  
I smiled. "Thank you for letting her go." and before he could reply, I hang up.

"What was that for?" Natalie asked. I looked at her. "Didn't you hear? I was thanking him for letting you go." "But _why_?". I ran my hands through my hair. I guess it's confession time. "I thanked him for letting you go because it gave me a chance." "A chance to what?" "A chance to ask you." "Ask me what?" then I say the words I've been wanting to say for a long time.

"Natalie, I love you."

Her face was contorted into many emotions-happy, relief, anger, worry- but she finally regained her senses. "Is this true?" I nodded. "Yes, it is. Now, will you be my girlfriend?". He heard her gasp before saying, "Yes.". I hugged her, then I looked into her eyes. The amber orbs that I fell for. I slowly leaned in, and so did Natalie.

And we kissed.

* * *

**Yey! It's done. Review, please!**


End file.
